European Windstorm Centre Wiki
This is not the offical site for the EWC. You may see a delay between the revison of the Main Site and this one.*** Windstorm Wyatt 16.02.2016.png|Windstorm Wyatt 16th February 2016 ITS Verena 2008' Med sea Cyclone Season.png|Intense Tropical Storm Verena 2008 ITS Florence 1982 MedSea Cyclone Season.png|Intense Tropical Storm Florence 1982 Windstorm Yoke 09.03.2016.png|Windstorm Yoke 9th March 2016 Windstorm Wymar 25.10.2015.png|Windstorm Wymar 25th October 2015 Windstorm Lillian 21.03.2016.png|Windstorm Lillian 21st March 2016 Windstorm Jolle 29.01.2013.png|Windstorm Jolle 29th January 2013 Windstorm Inez 11.01.2014.png|Windstorm Inez 11th January 2014 About the European Windstorm Centre The EWC was set up in September 2009 to issue advisory's on windstorms in the North Atlantic Ocean. To go to the main site click the link above to Google Sites. EWC Area of Responsibility (AoR) The EWC Area of Responsibility (AoR) covers the North Atlantic Ocean and the majority of Continental Europe along with the North, Baltic, Celtic and Norwegian Seas. The Mediterranean Basin covers the Alboran, Balearic, Ionian, Liguarian, Mediterranean, Tyrrhenian, Adriatic, Aegean and Black seas, the EWC issues advisories on the Tropical like cyclones that form over the sea and make landfall over France, Italy and Greece. The EWC is not a Regional Specialized Meteorological Center. Below is the Basin boundaries on a map of Europe. North Atlantic Windstorm Basin This region includes the North Atlantic Ocean and the majority of Continental Europe along with the North, Baltic, Celtic and Norwegian Seas. Windstorm formation here varies widely form season to season, ranging from nice to over forty per season. Most European windstorms form between 1st September and 30th March. On average 25 named storms (of European cyclone strength or higher) occur each season. Atlantic, Arctic and Scandinavian Europe are directly affected by Windstorms tracking North East from the eastern seaboard of The United States and Canada. Because Windstorms do not weaken rapidly upon landfall, unlike their tropical counterparts, windstorms can maintain intensity over a long period after landfall, therefore central and eastern Europe can still see the effects of European windstorms. In more unusual events, windstorms can sometimes make landfall over Spain and Portugal, Morocco and Western Sahara. Many of the more intense European windstorms have a Newfoundland track, originating as subtropical low pressure systems and nor'easter. Where they pass under or near the jet stream the strengthen, deep north easterly winds carry the storms up past the British Isles, Norway and Iceland. Examples of such windstorms are Windstorm Tina (2012-2013 Season), Windstorm Ike (2013-2014 Season) and Windstorm Karl (2014-2015 Season). European Windstorm Scale Before 2011 the European Windstorm Centre used the Beaufort Scale as the method to measure windstorm intensity. After the 2011-12 season the European Windstorm Scale ''was introduced. A systems intensity is worked out by using the storms highest recorded wind gust. It is split into the generic 5 categories of Category 1 to Category 5 and one more, European Cyclone, the cyclone classification is rarely used, naming starts as European Cyclone intensity when the maximum gusts recorded reaches 40 mph. Mediterranean Sea and Black Sea Tropical Cyclone Basin This region covers the Alboran, Balearic, Ionian, Liguarian, Mediterranean, Tyrrhenian, Adriatic, Aegean and Black seas, the EWC issues advisories on the Tropical like cyclones that form over the area and make landfall over France, Italy and Greece. These systems are supposedly rare phenomena, but over the years they have been increasingly common. In 2013 the European Windstorm Centre decided to extend its basin to include the Mediterranean and Black Seas. These storms tend to form between August and November but If conditions are right can form at any time of the year. Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale In the 2013 the EWC used the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale to measure the intensity of tropical cyclone in the Mediterranean, but this proved unreliable because the categories where to large. In the same year the EWC introduced a second scale ''Mediterranean Tropical Cyclone Intensity Scale. Tropical Deppression to a Category 2 Tropical Cyclone are split by 10 mph after this to Category 5 Very Severe Tropical Cyclone are split by 5 mph. Category:Browse